Cause then i'd fall apart
by Anitra Pachelbel
Summary: He once said that that the worst thing about searching for the truth is that you may actually find it, I don't know what i will find, and frankly, I couldn't care less R'n'R!
1. What i've felt

Please review this after reading it, flamers are welcome, just tell the truth!!!

Abby

**'Cause then I'd fall apart**

I'm sitting in a dark corner; pain soaring through my veins is only leftovers. I seem to be doing this exact thing a lot lately. I wish it wasn't this way. I wish I had been born another person at anther time and place, but I do not believe in resurrection, I do not believe in god. 

My name is Draco Lucifer Malfoy. 

It would be only ironic for me to believe in god, my name screams out loud words of hatred and evil, and everything I never wished to be. Everyone at least whimpers at my name, maybe for what I did last year, the way I killed those people, and the way Harry Potter couldn't stop me from it.

Some say that I will be the next dark lord, and that I must be exterminated before that can happen, my father is proud of these comments, but I shrink at the thought, everything points in that direction, I have killed for the dark lord, and I haven't even received the mark. I am a disgrace. 

I have tried to be taken back to the fair side,  but I have been deprived of, too many times.

Some say I'm an ungrateful little rich child, but that's the only point of view they wish to know. It is true, I have enough money to last me five generations, and my parents are both alive and still married. But I do not have everything I wish. I will soon be killed, or taken by force to the dark side.

I cannot say that when I arrived at Hogwarts, my only wish was to be in slitherin, I wanted it because my father wanted it, and my father liked to have everything he wanted. I would have been fine with any house, but my father was a very vicious man, is still.

I was quickly sorted into slitherin, but I felt like I wanted to cry when I was humiliated by the boy who lived and his friends. It seemed like it was the only right thing to do, I was only eleven after all. I would have been friends with the boy if he had shaken my hand that day, but now my target is to make his life hell, just like he did with mine.

That day, I officially became 'Harry Potter's enemy' it was not what I wanted as I say, but I believe I have played the role well.

I feel trapped, inside myself. I am ashamed of myself, of what is expected of me, of how I have wasted sixteen years of life. If only I could take it all back…

I have spent endless days looking for a spell that can take me back seven years. But there is no such thing.  I can't be who I am, my whole life I have lived up to expectations and something tells me I always will.

My soul cries for deliverance, but I must learn to take control of my emotions. I have lost count of the years in which I haven't shred a tear. My feelings are locked inside a box inside me. I threw the key away, and with every passing second,  the mud keeps covering it up, until it will be too lost to be found again. Then my father will have achieved what he always wanted, a soulless creature instead of a son.

When I close my eyes I am in heaven, everything is alright and I have the life I should have had, the raindrops cleaning my wounds and my soiled soul.

I have never known love, just maybe I am afraid to feel, since I haven't done so in such a long time. I want to love, but whom? I would ruin whoever I fell in love with, and the last thing I want to do is ruin someone else.

There is no expression left in my scarred face, scars of my fathers whip in my face, but scars of memories in my eyes, scars that never heal, and that can't be forgotten.

I have tried many times to stand up to my father, to tell him that I don't want to be this any more, but he just laughs and curses me, which is exactly why I am sitting here in this cold damp, dark corner in my room. 

Tomorrow the war will begin, I know I will die, and I know who will kill me, but I have nothing to mourn about, because it is hardly life that I will lose. So that all I can do is hope that my death will be painless and quick, and I hope that I fall still holding my last breath. Because then I'd still have something, and I won't have lost it all. Although that is what I deserve. To lose it all.

I will do my best to die with pride, if pride can be given to a name such as mine. I just want to scream, but if I do, I will be cursed by Voldemort's number one bitch, my father. I'm sure he would slay me if the dark lord asked him to. I wish my father had treated me like a father should treat a son, but that never was, and never will be.

My head is pounding; maybe I've finally found the key to that box, because I'm terrified, but the worst thing of all is that I'm terrified of myself. Of what I will have to do in less than 24 hours, or I could just kill myself, and do everyone a favor.

All I want to do is scream, and cry and love, most of all love, but I will never love, one cannot fall in love in 24 hours, and even less if one spends those 24 hours in a dark corner in their own room.

I would like to apparate somewhere else, maybe beside the sea to watch the sunset, I've never sat down to look at the sunset, or in that matter been to the ocean. Muggles seem to like it a lot. I have nothing against muggles… but you cannot apparate or disapparate inside the manor or in the manor grounds. And since I am far too tired and injured to walk all the way to the gate, I will just sit here, waiting.

Am I allowed to laugh? It is just curiosity since I never really want to laugh. Nothing is funny enough to make me laugh, and as for joy, I left behind my wishes for it.

I can hear footsteps coming towards my room, loud, heavy, confident footsteps, none other than my father. Who is charging into my room like if it was his.

"Son you must get dressed immediately, the lord has had a change of plans. You will take the mark before the battle tomorrow. You have five minutes."

At this he leaves, but I wait until I no- longer hear his footsteps to start getting dressed. 

Do I recall correctly? The dark mark? Now? Why now? No more is expected of the son of Voldemort's bitch than of Voldemort's bitch himself. My robes suddenly seem very heavy, and very awkward to put on…. Wait…oh …there. 

  I  am now walking down the delicate and well polished wooden stairs that lead toward my father's study, it's where we always meet when we are going to one of the dark lords meetings, so I am not surprised to find my father standing next to his door. Waiting for me, wearing expensive black robes, so similar to the ones I am wearing. Standing up almost too straight, they say I look like my father clone…. Do I look like that? So arrogant? Like the air doesn't deserve to be breathed by me? I hope I don't, but I must say I hold certain resemblance to him. A very strong resemblance.

Like? Review! Don't like? Review!! Think it's totally average? Review!!! Just want me to read your story? Review!!!!!

Well anyways, next chappie coming soon.


	2. An utmost and distressing surprise

**'Cause then i'd fall apart**

Well hullo everyone! I'm back with chap 2. (the shortest chappie of all) Thanx to everyone who's reviewed. Should I name the chapters?? Ok, well review everyone with absolutely NO exceptions. If you read this at all, you don't know how helpful it is!!! (unless of course you've  written your own fics and o well)  Luv you all!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!

**°-*:_ Abby_:*-°**

2°- Utmost and distressing surprise 

I touched the delicate snakelike port key. I knew exactly where it would lead me. It would take me before the feet of the dark lord, so that I would kiss his robes, along with my father.

My father had told me so many times of how much obtaining the mark injured, how it could not be healed my magic. I was not going by my own will, I didn't want to go, but what were the choices?

I kissed the robes above the feet of my soon to me master, and then I committed an immense inaccuracy. I looked up to see his crimson eyes. I felt cold as I stared at those abysmal eyes. I was going to be a slave to this? I was still staring into his eyes, and he wasn't nudging.

His eyes were cruel, and had dancing flames in them. By looking into his eyes, I found the one port key to hell. How could it be? So much evil in a small pair of eyes, lidless eyes, snakes eyes.

I looked away and went towards the chair that had been appointed to me. I sat on it, it was chapped and uncomfortable, but before that, I noticed that there was another chair behind mine, and someone was sat on it, I dared not look into it further, but I felt distress, who else could possibly be waiting until now to get their mark?

 Then the dark lord spoke with that cold heartless voice of his.

"My friends and loyal followers, we are here to take within us the two that will replace me at my death; Draco Lucifer Malfoy and Hermionie Denise Granger."

"They will now receive the mark that will make them a part of us, and you must always remember that they will soon be your leaders, and you will treat them as so."

Hermionie granger? The world really had changed now, she had been Harry potters best friend as far as I could remember, just the thought of such bitter betrayal paralyzed me, but soon I found that I was angry, I didn't care much for him, but how could Hermionie have done that to him?

I don't know how I would feel if my "closest friend" did that to me. I can't know, I've never had a real friend.

As I said, I don't think I ever will.

I had been daydreaming, and was taken out of them by a piercing pain along my arm, I heard a shrill scream behind me, Granger's, and then a quieter and deeper one, my own.

The pain was unbearable, the mark was being burnt into our skin, then the pain grew deeper, they were making the wound impossible to heal with magic, that was going to be a problem, since the marks were being burnt into our wand arms.

But after that terrible rush of pain, I began to feel something else, at first it was indefinable,   but soon it was clear, that feeling was no more and no less than power, dark power rushing through my veins, and soon the pain was gone, replaced by something new.

Eagerness, a need and urge to kill . I put all my strength on the chair I was tied to, and managed to tear out of it, I stood up and looked to my left.

Hermionie was also standing, and looking straight into my eyes, her eyes were wet, tears had been shed.

Luv you thousands……REVIEWWWWWW!!!   **°-*:_ Abby_:*-°**


	3. Things you never knew

_Oky__ doky, chappie 3, I know the last one was a bit lame, but I thought it had an interesting vibe to it. I mean….Hermionie???_

_In this chappie I am going to include parts from the song bittersweet symphony by the verve, partly 'cause I really like, and partly 'cause it fits in_

_Hellos miss darkening Bruce! I haven't received the pics yet, thanx for reading my stuff oh and BEG to go 2 my Halloween party!!!! I 'twill be lol. Vaca cagada is going, as well as Sophie, pollo, Nicolas, pato, angel, penny, chicken, Rebecca, bruja, zorra, nube, ulyses, mao, dany, itzi, luis, kay, dafne, diego, sammy, dan, lucero, mareva, fresa and PUH LEASE take your friend paulina…. Ok some more people are going, but I can't be bothered to write them down, bring food or summing. __(los puse por apodo …. Jejeje q de pelos ok miss darkening black!!! Oye nadie entiende esto…que padre… sigue mandando reviews okas? Oye... se supone q soy inglesa… sigue con la broma!)_

_Thanx to harryphsyched too, keep up the reviews!!!! I loved __ur__ new chappie!!! It's really cool!!!_

_Lots and lots of love Abby (did you know that my friends call me Narcissa? I mean, am I DESTINED to be related to the Malfoys???? Hehehe!)  REVIEW!!!!_    **°-*:_ Abby_:*-°**

****

**Chapter three°- The things you never knew**

I walked away from granger; I didn't like the girl, even if she was to share my fate. She was a traitor, and there was no proof that she wasn't capable of it again.

I had managed to control my desperate urges, and to be able to walk without screaming like a madcap. My arm throbbed, but I felt imposing and I was glowing, a dark eerie glow, but glow is glow, and I had never glowed before.

20 hours until my death, hardly an encouraging thought, but at least now, I felt I had pride to lose. But then I felt awful about these things, I wanted to live a normal life, sometimes I even wanted to be a  muggle, to just find joy in the simple things of life.

The sunset, a rainbow, sweet summer rain, spring, waking up late on Sundays…. Sometimes I think my nirvana will be the most simple off  all. Without thinking it, I fell down on my knees and began to beg god for forgiveness, I wanted to live, I wanted to find the simple joys in life I knew I deserved.

_Well I never pray, but tonight I'm on my knees yeah, I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me yeah, I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now, but the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now…_

I was still walking away from the meeting place, and I couldn't help but wonder if god thought me too lost to be found, bad time to start believing in god, since in a few hours I will be slaying many wizards and witches with rightful and respectable thoughts.  

But now an ecstasy filled my mind, what if when I died in the war I went to heaven, but that made me also wonder, if there is heaven there is also hell, and by the time this is over, it will be less than I deserve.

These thoughts also made me wonder, what is death? I could not however have a sensible definition of life, and so can not give you one of death, but I can give you one of existence ; mere presence, and that is all I felt right now.

I had learnt my routine pretty well, I would wait behind the autonomy bridge with many others, and wait for the need of reinforcements call, then, we would charge with all we had, and tear them apart, all of them. It's said much easier than done.

Suddenly a disconcerting thought filled my mind, wasn't it said that the dark lord only took purebloods? These made me go running to Hermionie, who was sitting under a massive cedar tree.

"Why'd you do it? …. I mean how did you?"

She smiled.

"Draco Malfoy… I expected no more of you."

"I expected more of you"

"Then you have many things to learn"

"Why would you?"

"Never judge a book by it's cover, it's not wise."

"The word 'wise' bears no meaning."

"What would make you believe such things?"

"There are many types of wisdom granger, of mind and of soul."

"Then wisdom could be defined as perfection."

"Perfection does not subsist…. So…."

 "I'm a spy Draco, I'm not a mudblood, I'm of the Granger family, yes, but maybe you sub estimate us. My blood is just as pure as yours. I was perfectly disguised, and I was a perfect spy on Harry, he never guessed, this was my fate since I was born, just like for you, but I had to pretend I was someone else all my life, it stings Draco, it always has."

"That's a perfect plan, I must say"

"Perfection does not subsist, Draco, just as you said."

" I believe I take it back."

"I must leave"

I offered her my hand, and she took it to help herself up, she too was glowing. I curtsied and kissed her hand, she bowed, and then we both parted to opposite directions.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life, try to make ends meet, you're a slave to money then you die, I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down yeah, you know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet yeah._

_*************************************************************************************_

_"Father I refuse to fight"_

_"We will see that tomorrow"_

_"I WILL NOT fight!"_

_"NEVER think that you can over run me child"_

_"We should see about that"_

_"Are you challenging me?"_

_"Glad you noticed"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"AAaaaargh!  Mmph   aaargh!!!!"_

_"You will fight boy, you incompetent fool! I thought i had made better of you!"_

_"You……bastard"_

_"Say again?"_

_"Forgive me father"_

_"Good"_

I woke from my nightmares, my memories, six hours until my death, how… exquisite. But I had to start making my way to the battlefield, I was Voldemort's right hand, I lead the reinforcements with Hermionie, and I knew they would be needed.

As I made my way towards the battlefield in Hogwarts, so that nobody could apparate or disapparate, I heard loud sobbing, coming from the forbidden forest, it was no longer forbidden to me since I was no longer a student there , so I followed the sobs.

After following for about five minutes, I came face to face with a small little girl to whom I calculated 8 years of age, she was similar to me in features, too thin and too pale, with too blonde hair, her gray eyes were doused with tears, and the second she saw me she ran up to me.

"Draco, you're killing me! You must stop! I cannot breathe! Please, please save me! Only you can…………."

End of chapter 3°- dun dun DUN!

REVIEW!!!

Tons of love°°°°° **°-*:_ Abby_:*-°**


	4. Conversations

_Ok, so much babble last time that i think i'll go straight on to the story._

_Millions of thanx to anyone who's reviewed any of my stories_

_The conversations are in German, I will traduce  them below each line in italics._

**°*:-Abby-:*°**

Chapter 4°- Conversations

I was so surprised by the little girl's words, that i blurted out something stupid, something like "but i'm not touching you!"

Trust me to lose my good sense when I  most need it, but I can't change things so let's move on.

"That's the problem Draco! You don't even think of me! You left me locked in a room and now I'm starving… let me out, feed me…. please."

"Who are you? I do not recall locking anyone anywhere! Wait, how do you know my name? who's your mum? Are you my sister??????!!!!!!

"I am your soul."

"You mean……"

"I was appointed to you for a reason, but you have never taken alert to my existence, and it is time you do, because you're killing me"

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to feel Draco."

After that, the girl became dust before my very eyes. She then evaporated into the golden rays of the early twilight. I closed my eyes and pinched my cold skin to wake up from yet another strange dream, but I stayed exactly where I was.

In a few moments, I heard the sound of voices, but they spoke in german, which had been tought to me as a second tounge, the language of death – or so my father called it.

There was one very tall man and a tall and very thin girl, I identified them both as  vampires, and there was another whom I recognized as a death eater, Lacroix to be precise.

"Wir haben uns dafur entscheiden, Zu verbinden , wir werden"

_We have decided to join, we will help._

"Helfen, warum Sie wurde?" 

_Why would you?_

"Weil wir ihnen vertrauen , um"

_because we trust you_

"Zu gewinnen wahltenSie die richtige seite"

_you chose the right side_

"Wir mussen"

_we must leave_

"Gute nacht verlassen"

_Good night_

The vampires had joined us? I suddenly felt warm inside, vampires were magical and immortal creatures, we would win, there was no denying it, the vampires left, and another man joined the death eater. He too spoke in german.

"Die Vampire haben beschlossen, uns beizulegen. Wir können nicht aufgemacht sein"

_The vampires have decided to join us. __We can not be defeated_

"Nicht die confiancevous-selbe, wenn, die Geschichte sich wiederholen könnte,"

_do not trust yourself so, history could repeat itself_

"ich denke nicht"

_i think not_

"nicht dieses Mal sie,"

_not this time_

"sterben werden, wie sie in bedeutet sind, ist der" 

_they will die, like they are meant to, curse them all_

"Maudssent wieviel er?" 

_How many are they?_

"Acht hundert Herr"

_eight hundred sir_

"Sie haben ihn. Ja aber wir haben sie. Wir machen"

_They have him. However, we have them .We do_

This last statement planted uneasy questions in my mind. Who was he? It was obvious after masses  of worrying thoughts. He was Harry potter. They were 800 vampires. He didn't stand a chance. We would tear them apart, or they would surrender. But gryffindors are brave, not wise. Wisdom is complicated, but the lack of it is obvious. They will fight to their deaths, and they will be blinded to see that all is lost

They will try to kill the immortal, hoping and dreaming that all that is darkness will be light. But that will never happen, because in our war, the fires of hell will burn bright, and their eternal light will be diminished, and finally extinguished, by the tips of our wands.

Many will fail survival, from both sides, they will never accept that they are ridiculously outnumbered. They are less than 700 in total, with the vampires we are 2000. they may have they boy who lived, and Dumbledore. But we have three dark lords. Voldemort, Granger, and myself.

Many will see their lives flash in front of them, through misty green smoke. But not all will share the luck of being killed by the avada kedavra. Many will be killed in ruthless and painfull ways. Some with the unforgivables, and others with new spells and potions, and swords, and knifes and fangs. Limb by limb they will all fall, and they will never see it coming.

The times coming will be dark, and soon, there will only be pureblood wizards roaming the earth, darkness will take it's throne, and no-one will dare question it's morbid rules, because that is the way we all wished it to be, that's the path we took, that's what we will fight for.

End of chapter 4°-

_Hope you liked! And yes dear sara, you can use my character Dorian black….. but I want credit!!!! Mwha ha ha ha ha!_

_Oky__, hope you liked the vampyr thing. REVIEW!!!!!_

**°*:-Abby-:*°**


	5. The begining of the end

_No talk at all_

Chapter 5°- the beginning of the end.

2 hours until my death

The reinforcements would consist only of Hermionie, the vampires, and me. I walked over to the place in the forest where the reinforcements had agreed to meet. Hidden from the eye of our enemy, they would go easy on themselves, not knowing what awaited them in the shadows. The shadows were always dangerous I had learnt. The shadows were the ghosts of death; all shadows hold grief and solemnity. 

I finally got to that place in the forest. Everyone was there, not just the reinforcements.

"Draco"

One of the vampires spoke, she is young, but she looks superior. Maybe she isn't so young, but her sire had been ruthless. To kill one so young? She is actually about my age, her hair is almost as blonde as mine, and her eyes are a deep violet colour. Her skin is too white. She has a small graze on her cheek, it is bleeding, and the blood makes beautiful contrast against her skin. 

"They have the elves. We have no chances of getting through this unless we all are immortal. The elves wield great magic, but they are mortal still. I will be your sire Draco. Come to me. Let me smell your blood."

This was getting killed before the battle. Have they gone insane? I believe I spot blood on Hermionie's hair. She has already been taken to the shadow world. I will have to accept, I have no other choice, I know that when she says the elves, she doesn't mean house elves; she means elves of the high kingdom, the most ancient creatures of all.

"I please to know the name of my sire."

This is accepting my death. What will it feel like? To have my soul extracted, to be taken to the darkness deeper still. A vampire with the dark mark. One of now many. If it is what it takes, I have always been weak, they offer me strength, something I cannot deny. Without my soul I know I will be stronger, my mercy will be wiped away, and best of all, I will no longer be afraid.

"My name is Elizabetta Malfoy, I lead all the vampires you can see here. We will be four. I have received your mark, prepare to receive mine"

She walks closer.

"Stop!"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 8000  years old. One of the first Malfoys."

She walks up to me, and begins to play with my hair, then she stares at my neck, and  I witness the most terrible transformation on her delicate face. Thousands of cuts and grazes appear on her face, then her eyes turn blood red, and she paints a terrifying smirk on her face. She comes close to my neck and opens her mouth wide.

"Clench your fists!"

I feel her fangs pierce my skin, I am now clenching my fists. I feel my life being sucked out of me, and suddenly I feel faint, my chest explodes. It could be my soul. I feel so weak, I think if she lets go of me I'll fall to the ground. My vision is blurred, and now it's all black.

I feel as someone puts skin against my mouth, it's bleeding, I drink the blood, as I do I want more and more, and then it pulls away, I feel weak still, but I have my vision back, I can see so clear, everything is clear, and there are no more innate or inane questions in my simple mind. 

I run my tongue along my teeth. I cut my tongue, but I feel nothing, it is clear to me now that pain is nothing but an ordinary sensation, as of love and friendship, and hate. I do not feel now. But I reason, and I still think. I laugh as I look down at my fingers, they are so pale, they were always pale, but now they take the color of recently fallen snow .

Elizabbeta looks down at me, she looks proud, how beautiful she is!

"Your meal is waiting"

I follow, I am hungry, very hungry, for blood, human blood.

"This is insane! I will call the police!"

I laugh at this statement. What is the police? Probably some kind of muggle law.

"With what may I ask, scum?"

"I..I… have a cell phone!"

"_Accio__ cell-phone!"_

A weird and small muggle apparatus appears in my hand

"How very interesting! Did you think this muggle artifact could defeat the wonders of magic? Think again!"

I could find a simple pleasure in the lady's terrified face, it is fulfilling in some way, and although I know I could have already fed myself, this seems very…entertaining.

"So, what you going to do?"

"What are you?"

"I am the dark lord, a vampire, a killer, a creature of the night, a death eater, a former human, a wizard, and of course, a member of the honorable Malfoy family"      

My father smiled at this comment, and my pray snorted

"You dare question me?"

"No! I mean, no… I …"

"_Crucio_!"

"Idiot!"

I smirk as the woman screams in agony, and I follow her twitching movements, with my perfect eyesight.

I drink her blood, it warms me, it strengthens me and I assure myself that Harry Potter's army will bow to us, just our sight will make them kiss the dust.

"Malfoys, Granger, follow me."

"We will be the only ones, who show our faces at first, when they start laughing, we will walk forward, with our army behind us. We will see their legs shake."

We all smile, which is a good thing, since it is now time to go forward into the field. I have never been so confident in my entire life, or perhaps it is the first time I feel confident, always my soul shook, but I no longer have one.

As we go forward, they do not laugh, but look confused, all of them, even the elves. The elf leader says something to Potter, who blushes as he answers.

"Is that all you have voldemort?"

But then it was I who answered.

"What if I told you I am eight times stronger than I was before, and I am no longer the only one?"

Worry trembles in all of their eyes. I was scared of this? He looks so inferior, they all do. We take this as a line to remove our cloaks and masks. They all look shocked. Everyone knows who all of us are.

"Hermionie!"

"Potter"

"How could you?"

"Pretty easily in fact, you are so gullible it's even funny, thank you for making my day. So… you gonna fight? Or are you going to stand there looking pitiful?"

It was clear that they expected us to be frightened at the elves.

They all attack at once, but the spells bounce off us, like oil off a heated pot.

They look so shocked I almost pity them, so helpless.

We walk forward, and our massive army follows. They have to step back in order for us all to fit in the field. They try _expellirarmus_, _but we do not need wands to wield our magic, the magic is within us._

The looks on our faces all show the same thing, triumph, darkness, hell, superiority. They do not stand a chance, they know that, but they will fight. So stupid, senseless. Pathetic, they could have joined us, and then they wouldn't have to suffer such graceless deaths.

The looks on their faces show tears, obvious defeat, and a weak will to keep going, they are terrified. They never considered us beating them, but we were prepared, they trusted a name too much, But what good is Dumledore's right arm against an army.

Nothing, that's what they are, they were once a threat to us, that was when we were afraid. Now the earth shakes under our feet, a movement we create, the shadows we create will rise, and they will be diminished, in the game of life, good does not always win, this time it loses, it has been too long, far too long.

End of chapter five°-

Unexpected turn in next chappie! Please review!!! I like reviews! Yummy!

Oky… next chappie coming soon! PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!

Miss darkening black°- Mail me when your story is done! I 'm looking forward to Dorian's story!

Keep reviewing!

Harryphsyched°- I you got chappie 3 send! Keep reviewing!

Thanx to all my other reviewers and friends too!!!

**°*:-Abby-:*°**


	6. It burns

**'****Cause then I'd fall apart**

_Disclaimer: last time I looked I wasn't her._

_A/N: look guys, really and honestly Thanx to all who reviewed, ur the thing that keeps me going, specially as I have no flamers up til now! Woo hoo!  If you want me to read __ur__ fic then I WILL! As long as it's not anime, and even then I sometimes read them, even if it's not Harry potter I read!_

_Got work at fictionpress? So do i! And guess what… I read!_

_Unexpected turn is unexpected, because you all expect either Voldie or Harry to just win and Shalala, but my mind goes further than what bounds the limits of your imagination……Mwahahaha!_

_Miss darkening black….. do you plan on EVER answering my e-mails? Are you coming to the party or not!?_

_(My house dinner time 25th October)_

Chapter 6°- It burns

People his side were falling like leaves of an autumn tree. Different people, different ways. There is no describing such bloodshed, mayhem and atrocity. But these words are only small compared to what seems like an apocalypse, an apocalypse through my cold eyes.

It is amusing how people still believe they have a chance; even though their mind drags them heavy knowing that they will have died for a helpless cause.  A window of shattered glass. I have blood on my cheek, and I am bleeding, but my wounds heal fast, and mortal wounds are rejected by my system. 

Dumbledore walks toward me, he looks grim, but wise, like he knows exactly what he's doing. He always looks like that, and he always does know. He puts his wand to my stomach and then looks into my eyes.

"_Sometum__ alma!" _

Suddenly, I feel that the seven skies brake within me. So much pain, but reliefs all the same, for I strongly believe that opposites do not part from each other, but live hand in hand, bringing different emotions together. I start to glow white, and then I feel it for the first time inside me, my soul. It grows within me. I see the small girl that is me pass before my eyes. She says thank you, and yet again turns to dust.

I look around me, what have I done? What are they doing? I was doing this? It is funny how so many questions fill my mind.

Elizabetta looks toward me and smirks. A smirk that reveals blood in her sharp fangs. Blood of those who fight for a cause that is being taken from them. Torn away, extinguished.

My soul burns now, like divulging fires on a summer day, they can't be extinguished, but the limit of the damage they  can do is beyond the limits of our imagination.

My conscience is diseased, we killed so many in the war. I killed so many. I killed the boy who lived, it took eight cruciatus curses to do that, I killed Longbottom, and the Weasley girl, Patil, and so many others who's names I don't even know, people who didn't deserve to die.  How could I have? And in such ways? The people I had killed before were in self defense, but this is cruelty, again I am afraid.

People from the other side are already fleeing. Now that potter and Dumbledore are dead, they seem to have lost hope.  Dumbledore was a very wise man. He knew I was one of the few on this side who actually had a soul that was removed. He gave it back to me, and he knew that it will consume me.

I am still a vampire, one with a soul. The only one. I see as Elizabetta kills the last one standing. Weasley. As he falls, a tear scuttles along his cheek. He lost everything before his life, his family, his friends…. 

Each raindrop as it falls tells a story. A story of someone or something. I see a raindrop fall, and for a second I see my face reflected in it, but in the image I see, I am crying. My instinct is to raise my hand to my cheek, and it is wet, I have been crying. But the rain hides my sour tears.

There is cheering all around me, we won. We knew we would win, but we celebrate, they celebrate. I just sit here on the mud, crying. I can't remember the last time I cried. There is so much to cry about, we won.

We shouldn't have won; more people are going to die. This time there will be nobody to save them.

I helped. I was a part of this massacre. Elizabetta walks over to me, with a fixed smile on her face. Triumph? Over what? 

Before I was blinded by a veil, a dark veil which permitted me to see everything black, what I always thought the world should be like. Now it has been removed, I have been born to a new light. But I am born to it as it fades.

I ill never understand fate, for I do not believe in it. I believe we all have the power to construct our futures. But weak minds are easily corrupted, and my mind was far too weak.

End of chapter 6°-

_Next chapter called Suicide. Will post if u review._

_abby___

_by__ the way I know it's short. I promise next will be longer_


	7. Suicide

**'****Cause then I'd fall apart**

_Hiiiiiii! I'm back! Yipeee! This is chapter 7. This is so exciting! So okay_

_Disclaimer: Last time I looked I wasn't her._

_A/N: I hope you like this so far! It's not going to be very long, but hey! It's one of my first fics! And I know it's been crap! (Ducks rotten tomatoes) please don't flame me!_

_As always thanx to all reviewers._

_Miss darkening black---- Thanx 4 reviewing and hrry up with Dorian story.! _

_Harryphsyched----- you sent me an e-mail titled 'chappie 3' and it didn't have chappie 3 in it!  Could you send agin?_

_Mystical witch----- millions of thanx for the reviews! Keep reviewing!_

_Everyone else------ Review!! REVIEW!!! And 4 some of u……… Keep reviewing!!_

_Abby._

_I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I WILL HURRY UP WITH NEXT ONE I PROMISE!_

**Chapter 7°- Suicide**.                       

Maybe I should just let go. Let go of my life, and then be free. I'm hungry, but I refuse to eat again. I will not kill another person, I can't, not another one.

All those people were innocent. They deserved to grow up properly, they deserved to survive.  They don't know that the only way for a vampire to die is if he takes his own life willingly. Then I will be dead soon. I will make sure of it…oh god! I don't just deserve to die! I have to suffer! The way they all did as they fell to the ground.

They died thinking that I was soulless and oh I was. But that's not who I am. I have a soul again, and it explodes from within me. It shows me that everything I ever did, or believed in… was wrong. Now more than before.  I heard her last words, and now they're killing me softly.

"Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy…I should've known"

Damn! She is right! Why why WHY did I accept to be sired? Look at me now, I'm falling, and there's only the ground do pick me up. And it won't. I must take my own life…it must hurt me, and I must do it hidden, where no one can pity me…or in a crowd, so everyone can laugh.

What is life? Life is an illusion, life is a shadow, life is fiction. And when truth dances with our lies, we cannot escape, and we can no longer deny. What's done is done, however painful that may prove --- this is indeed too painful for me. And finally, I let out what was been locked inside me far too long.

I'm screaming, and I feel free, the feelings that I had locked away have all been let free, all of a sudden I'm crying laughing and screaming…I'm free…. And they can't kill me for it; they can't kill me at all.

Everyone is quiet as they listen to my screams. I don't think I've screamed or cried since I was merely three years old. My cheeks are wet now, and I'm diminished on the floor, my head pounding, as so is my heart. Pounding the whole time.

I am quiet now, but for me that moment was priceless, tension in my body wearing out.

I stand up and walk away toward the manor, if peoples eyes were daggers, I'd be dead. I will apply the cruciatus on myself, and then I will jump of the Jocelyn tower. The tallest tower in the manor, dedicated to Jocelyn Dilouxi, the girl that gave her life to save this worthless family. An incompetent brute and nothing else.

I walk toward my room, that dark, humid corner in my room. The one I'm so used to sit cursed in. I look at myself in my mirror, and I break it with my now bleeding fist. Never again will the mirror have to see my face.

I sit down, and I point my wand at my face, I know it will hurt like hell, but I no longer care, because I know that I deserve it, I feel a tear fall from my cold eyes as I repeat it to myself. I deserve it.

"_Crucio_!"

FUCK, IT HURTS! I had forgotten the feeling of such sharp pain, but I remind myself. Pain that I deserve, I am torn apart, sinew by sinew, and my blood is boiling, millions of knifes being dug into my skin, my too white skin.

It's stopped, finally. My body aches sourly. But the time has now come to say good bye to this sick, sad world. All muggles and mudbloods will be dead in a matter of hours. All part of my doing. Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy right?!

Trust me to do all this so dramatically. It's very like me I must say, to try to get credit from all things, even when credit shouldn't be bragged from them.

The stairs drag on, all for stupid Dilouxi. As I finally reach the highest part of the tower, I notice that it's snowing, the snow is so white… it's so new and cold. It freezes my face as it falls on it, and I climb the wall.

Standing on the wall, so high up… it's priceless, the world is white beneath me, and I am above it, above everything, except my expectations of myself. Expectations that scream what I could have been and never was. Life is for living, and I lived it wrong, I could have saved those people, and myself. Or just to have been born a muggle, and to be dying now, with a conscience clean as slate.

Drowning? Drowned. This is finally the end, when this life meets another.

So this is it, the cold breeze playing with my hair, and the cold snow freezing my veins. So this is goodbye, this is what it feels like. Fate is a funny thing. If I had joined the side of light, those of the dark would have killed me, and now I'm here, about to kill myself. My fate is to die, the world no longer wants me, and it's fires spit me out. Goodbye world, forever farewell. I will not return and you will not miss me. You make fate, and you made this, at last I meet my doom, my absolution.

End chapter 7°-_

_A/N:  That was NOT the last chapter! Still more to come! You review, me update!_

_Abby_


	8. Fading to black, I deserve this

_OK! As I promised!_

_Chapter 8!_

_Disclaimer: you know the drill_

_A/N: eight chapters!  This is so BLOODY exciting! If you like everything nicety for Draco…. Do not read._

_For those of u that read 'I choose to answer', I WILL write a sequel._

_Abby_

_Special thanx to:_

_Heiei luver45_

_Harryphsyched_

_Miss darkening black_

_Mystical witch_

_Everyone else who's reviewed._

Chapter 8°- Fading to black, I deserve this.

I didn't jump, but I'm falling. My knees just became so weak… the cold wind bashes into my lungs, making it hard to breathe, but I do not want to breathe, that's the reason I'm falling. I never thought the skies could be painful, but all my memories are bashing into my skull like rocks.

The manor is near the ocean, so I watch as the red sun bathes in the naked flames of the dying waves.

Hell…here I come. Who you have been weeping for, for whom you have cried. I here end your sorrow, no further goes my pain, your flames will relieve me, for what I lived here burns more. My wounds will be opened, my blood will ooze out, but what is blood to the dead? It is a dream you have dreamed and forgotten, but you will remember again.

Is this what they call 'watching your life flash before you very eyes'? How interesting. I am so close to the ground now…mere inches away, I never thought I'd die so young, being only 18. I didn't really have a life. /I deserve this/, I could have left the country, and started a new life. /I deserve this/.

First, my foot hits the ground and I hear and feel it snap. It's so painful, but I do not have a lot more time to suffer. What will hell be like? Some say each person has their own hell, and they each burn differently in it. A torment true, the thing that most hurts you…

My leg hits the ground. I feel it break into a thousand pieces. I am now complete yet shattered on the ground. How can I be thinking this? I should have left my body already, but I'm fading to black. Am I dead? Am I unconscious? Did I even die?

This is impossible, I should be dead, I jumped of the Jocelyn tower for Christ's sake! What the hell happened? I am not dead…what went wrong?

I cannot move, all my bones are broken, and I can't think, at least not about anything but the pain. I can't open my eyes; I have not the strength to do so. I have been cursed to remain in this world, and be agonized by the image I created.

An image of pure evil that kills all who do not believe in it. The realm of darkness has covered the world with its black veils of pain, I held on to those veils, with these hands…that can bear this no longer, they're burning in an inexistent flame, I am paying for what I did. And this disease will not be quickly cured of me, I did intentionally, it will cure as a normal wound, and everyday, I will see my face in the mirror, that, my face which so many feared.

Would they look at me now, dying for their death in a whisper, it's not real at all. A single flower in a hill.

I am being picked up, my whole body throbbing, I cannot move. Crimson stains on my silver hair /I  deserve this/ .

Can this get any worse? I cannot move or see, I wanted to rid the world of me, but now I have realized what I have done. I have done what will drive my mind out of my body. Nobody to save me, nobody who cares.

Too long I did what I was told to do by my father, now I pay the consequences. I should've known. Death was too much an easy path. One that has been banned from me, forever.

I feel my wings tear out of my skin. I had forgotten. I am a vampire, they must not put me to the sunlight, to more inexistent flame. My skin is even more torn, my bat like wings made holes in me. Holes that would have killed any person, but I cannot be killed. I deserve this.

Soon it will be sunrise, I must find a way of getting out of here before that happens, but how when I cannot open my eyes? 

I feel unexplainable pain as someone picks me up and lays me down on something soft. A cushion perhaps? Then I feel movement, as if in a train or bus. Where are they taking me? 

I feel numb, but I her voices beside me, one of them almost seems to be crying.

"I'm sorry Miss Malfoy! He is dead; there is nothing we can do!"

"You don't understand! He's not dead! He can't be…"

I recognized the second voice as my mother's voice, my mother who was so sweet to me, and lived her whole life trying to deny what my father was. I loved my mother, and she loved me, and I betrayed her.

I feel my energy rushing back, but I do not move, what would my mother say? If she found out that I gave myself to the shadow world, if she knew what I did, I am a traitor, the one thing I swore I would never be.

I can probably open my eyes now, but I don't want to. I don't want to find out where I am. My mothers cries grow louder.

" I cannot lose him! I cannot lose another child! NO! let go of me! I want to see him. One last time…"

This last she almost squeaked out. Had I heard correctly? ANOTHER CHILD? There had been one before me? I had lived in a lie all my life. There was another one I never knew about. One I had never met, one hat had died, also young, for my parents were not old enough to have had one fully grown child.

"Miss Malfoy! He is in a terrible state, we'd prefer you didn't see him, NO! MISS MALFOY!"

 I hear footsteps, light and agile footsteps…my mother, she is coming this way.

She screams as her footsteps stop, there is a loud thud in the place beside me, and then loud sobbing. My mother starts playing with my hair, and she strokes my cheek, removing a dense sticky liquid from it- blood. She rests her head against my chest, and between what is now only whimpers, she manages to make out a few words.

(A/N: **** means soft crying)

"I'm … so sorry *** i…i… love you***"

I hear as my mother is slowly dragged away, and she does nothing to fight it. Then as the last person leaves the room, I hear as someone talks to herself in wonder.

"So much blood… from one little boy…. He didn't die immediately….o my god***  he was still alive ! his blood was still flowing! *** He died from the cold ***"

I open my eyes quickly and I see a badge upon the young girls chest. "WAR CASUALTIES" is what I manage to read. My eyes stained with blood now. Those words ringing in my head …_so much blood, from one little boy._

What did I do to myself? To the people around me? Everything I thought was real… everything I always believed in, even the simple fact of being an only child… it all plays around in my head, fading to black…. I deserve this.

_OK! I hope you liked that! I promise next chapter will be up soon, but you guys really have to review! Please! I like reviews!_


	9. Cold, dark winter rain

_Ok, this is chapter 9 I used parts from the song one last breath by creed and I think I took a phrase from titanic. AS promised. If you have any ideas as to what should happen, tell me. This is supposed to end up as a pretty long story so DO NOT suggest: they all died , the end._

_Thanx to the usual and also to he lazy people who couldn't be bothered to review but did actually read. I do appreciate the comment though!_

_Basically……REVIEW!!! Review! Review! REVIEW!!!_

_abby_

Chapter 9°- Cold, dark winter rain.

How amusing is my life these days? My burial ritual is tomorrow morning. Trust me to overhear, I do not have a pulse after all, I would count as dead.

I will see as I am buried in my own grave, and I will not do anything about it. I will escape afterwards. After that I will live in a prison without walls. On where I will not be able to get close to anyone, they cannot know who I am.

I will walk alone in the shadows of hell, but I will never reach my destination. A tourist to everywhere I go. A stranger to everyone I meet, a shadow to the game of truth. Just a lie.

I will never again see the sunlight, the only place where I once found safety, now I am a walker, a walker of the moon, where I walk in places that others can't begin to imagine. A thorn in my chest, scratching my heart. Always letting it live.

I am laying on a table a white sheet covering my face, waiting. My blood is cold, I'm hungry. Damn… I'm hungry.

"Brothers, we are here to mourn the death of our beloved brother, son and friend, Draco Lucifer Malfoy."

Friend? Stupid priest, he missed the 'spawn  of evil', 'ferret boy', 'daddy's boy', 'muggle hater' part. Trust him to do that. 

It almost sounds ironic. A priest… mourning… for Draco LUCIFER Malfoy. I am inside a huge wooden coffin. A small box, I never knew a small box could contain so much evil, but the world really has changed, and it is not only my death they mourn. I have heard other names. Mourning the death of:

- Elizabetta Malfoy

- Lucius Malfoy

- Narcissa Malfoy

The priest carried on for a while. We are in the Malfoy burial grounds after all. I know a few things only for certain. Elizabetta and Lucius are not dead. They must be listening, just like I am, stirring inside their graves.

 My mother? What would you do if both your husband and your children are all dead? You loved them, and want to go to them, hidden from the truth that you will never find them again, and you will dwell different dimensions, of heaven and hell, of darkness and light.

My mother was perfect, we destroyed her, we all did.  Another life I destroyed, I don't have count anymore, but I have built a purpose, I will find out who my brother or sister was, and why she was lost.

There must have been something about him/her. Something that everyone else thought was better of forgotten, and never told.

I feel as earth begins to be thrown against my coffin, I am being buried. Something that should  rush through no-ones mind. Something that no-one should live through. I am now here, where the body should rest in peace, here mine won't. six feet under.

_Please come now, I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all that I think is safe_

_I seem to have found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

I'll just wait a few minutes, wait for everyone to leave, and then I can break through to the world above me. Leaving who I was inside a beautiful wooden casket. And all of the time I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming and no one even looks up.

From where I am now, there are many roads that I can choose to take. I can put a memory charm on myself, and just forget this ever happened. I can just get out of here, and accept the consequences of my acts.. I can also just live a lie, or just stay here and drive myself insane with my own thoughts.

For the first one, what would happen when I found out if I ever did?  For the second one, I do not think I have enough balls to do that. I am not a Gryffindor after all. Third and fourth seem good enough.

I will get out there, and just pretend that none of this ever happened. I am such a coward, everything I never wanted to be. Before I thought I had found the road to somewhere, somewhere in his grace. Now, I really know that even if I d get out of this grave, my hope for deliverance to hell will stay here.

I will take the life of the one who lurks in the shadows, waiting for an absolution that will never come. He who is no more than a parasite of souls. No longer a death eater, a soul eater. He who feeds on blood and souls of those who  need guidance.

Guide me, follow me or simply don't get in the way, all of them possible victims.

I will feed on the nectar of the forbidden fruit. The one which all man wills to take, for a simple rush of desire. One he takes and eats, and enjoys. Not knowing that sooner or later he will pay for his sin, and suffer, regretting his action by the gates of heaven. A great torture, knowing what lies beyond, and that it will never be yours again.

I start hitting the top of my coffin, hoping that it will quickly let through. It does, since being sired gave me strength, but the wood pierces my hands, and the blood falls on top of me. The earth is heavy but I finally reach out to the air, and realize it's raining. Cold, dark winter rain. 

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge _

_ and I'm thinking_

_maybe__ six feet aint so far down._

_END CHAPTER NINE_

_Okay! There! A bit babbly and repetitive I know, put it was kind of an opening for chapter ten. So, what can I say? Review and chapter ten coming soon._

_abby___


	10. No more

_PUH-LEASE! Cope with me! I am so unimaginably sorry that i took so long in updating this chapter. But at least, here it is right?_

_I expect at the very least 2 reviews per chapter (pwese?) and if you read at all, please please please** REVIEW!!!!!**_

_Luv_

_Abby_

_DISLAIMER: yes well, if this was mine, I'd be writing the sixth book not writing Draco Malfoy fanfiction, I mean PLEEEZ. Although I wouldn't mind Draco being mine…**savors the moment***  fine! FINE"! You keep him rowling! GREEDY!_

I look down at my grave, my name so perfectly carved on it, so that after years it will still be there. The clothes that I am wearing were perfect in a matter of just a few hours ago. Now they are muddy and torn, but I was buried with my wand, so an easy spell will do it.

"limpio completum!"

I know where I am. I am in my house. I am in my family's graveyard. Lucius and Elizabetta's graves have already been stirred. I walk slowly toward my mother's grave. I mutter a quick spell under my breath, and a perfect white rose appears in my hand.

It reminds me of my mother, she would have loved it, it being so pure and fragile, something you barely dare to touch, in fear of it's collapsing. Just like my mother, only she did collapse.

I lay the rose beside her grave, and then it happens again. A small tear, one single one, falls from my right eye. It lingers in my cheek and then falls on the rose, making one if it's fine petals bounce, for a fraction of a second.

"You loved her."

It is not a question, it is a statement. I turn around to see Elizabetta smirking. 

I stare at her as if expecting her to say something better, but the truth is I just don't know what to say. What can I say?

"Really Draco, I never knew this side of you. Right now, all you look like is like… a weak little boy, weeping for his mothers death. I thank god that isn't true, or you would be worthless."

She just spoke all my weaknesses, all those that make me weak in the knee. That bitch. That BITCH!

"You soulless Bitch!"

She pulls on a very fake and sarcastic 'offended' face. Then she starts laughing. A dark laugh, that can barely be distinguished but that pierces your brain like a bullet through fresh skin.  

"Shut up Elizabetta"

she laughed louder

"ELIZABETTA!"

she stopped abruptly and looked hurt.

"Draco,  you failed us."

"No Elizabetta, that's where you are wrong. I failed myself, the people I killed, their relatives, and all on their side. I failed nobody else."

"But there, YOU are wrong, you joined us, you have both of our marks, receiving them means you to be loyal. You are not being loyal Draco! You didn't come to the meeting, you ran away! Crying! Malfoys do not cry!"

Realization dawns on me, I don't belong here, or anywhere, perhaps where I just came from—my grave.

"Draco, you do not deserve the mark."

"No…no I don't"

"You do not even want it! Do you? You worthless scum."

"No, I don't"

She slaps me in the face. Hard. Then she comes closer to me and smiles. It makes me cringe, the classic Malfoy smirk.

"As you wish"

She speaks a long line of strange words and then, as she looks me in the eye, my arm, where the mark is, starts to throb. First with subtleness, then voracity. Deliberately acute pain. The electricity to reason drains from me, and I lose my glow, and I grow weak again.

I fall to the ground; and everything begins to go black, Elizabetta still smirking before me.

As I wake up, I feel better, and as I start to remember past events and I clutch my arm as I do so, the pain is gone. I no longer have the mark I had the night before. The night before……. IT'S ALMOST SUNRISE!

I have to get out of here, unless I want to fry. The sun would kill me almost instantly. Not the painful death I deserve, I run toward the manor at full speed, which is very fast for me. In only minutes, I reached my destination and I burst into the house, equally dark inside than outside. 

I start to make my way to my room, but the sight of a cloaked figure stops me.

"Father"

"No Draco, not anymore"

"Excuse me?"

"You are no longer my son."

I ignore him and continue my way, but he bellows.

"You will walk no further into this house!"

I gape at him. Is he really disowning me? I can't go out, the suns already a fraction out, but it would already kill.

"I will do you a favor and let you stay exactly where you are until nightfall, that is as far as I am willing to take this. I will summon all  things that are strictly yours and of no use to me. At nightfall, you will leave along with your belongings, and I never will to see you again. If you ever come near these grounds again, I will hold you in the dungeons"

He smirks

"The dungeons have windows"   

About two hours later, a house elf walks briskly into the entrance hall, carrying what looked like a very heavy trunk. He bows as he leaves it in front of me.

Without thinking it over, I open the trunk, and I recognize everything in it. First I recognize all mi robes, folded tightly in one side of the trunk. Ball robes, school robes, pajamas, cloaks, underwear, quidditch uniforms, shoes, socks etc. the trunk obviously has a deepening spell, since there are really a lot of robes. Then I look left to the robes, and I see more of my belongings.

Quite a few spell books, and a few potions already bottled and labeled. Two spare wands, still in their ollivewander's (spelling anyone?) boxes. One small pocketknife with my name carefully carved on. And endless more little belongings.

But then on top of everything, a small package labeled 'PHOTOGRAPHS'

I open it, photos of me, photos of my mother, smiling and waving, or just looking solemn. But one particular one steals all my attention, mother seating on a small armchair, holding two identical twins. One in white, the other in black, but both calm. 

I am looking for my twin. At nightfall, this search begins, I am tired of not knowing the truth, so I will look for it myself, although as my grandfather once said the only bad thing about searching for the truth is that you may actually find it. What am I looking for? What do I want to find? Will I find it?

I do not know, and frankly, I couldn't care less.

_People who tell me the correct spelling of ollivewanders will get a dedication in my next chapter! LOL! Well, next chappie coming soon. _

_Any suggestions for a Malfoy girl twin *hint hint*?_

_PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON TO THE LEFT THERE; YES THAT'S RIGHT, THE ONE THAT SAYS GO._

_Abby_

_Please review._


	11. AN: very important! please read!

Quick A/N:

Guys, i am so sorry, but i Hill not be able to update for a while due to bad grades in school.

This story WILL be continued! But I need a name for a little malfoy girl twin. (**hint hint**)

Also, I am not getting enough reviews! Come on guys! Even flamers will do!

Luv! ABBY


End file.
